


The fall of Sri Lanka: Valor

by DSDUKE



Series: Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [11]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crucifixion, F/M, Not much dialouge, Post-Battle, Rescue Missions, War, au inspired by guilty gear, guilty gear inspired, might continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: The evac mission for the people of colombo Sri Lanka, was as successful as possible. Now Steven Universe  has to find his fellow Captain,  Connie Maheswaran and ignore the dread in his heart.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Series: Shorts, One shots, Drabbles And AU's [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1188988





	The fall of Sri Lanka: Valor

"Fucking Hell! Always gotta play the hero!!" The knight yelled as he ran across the destroyed city of Colombo. Rubble, cracked and broken pavement, and fire were all he saw. That...

**"GGRRROAAAARRRGGHH!!"**

and the ever present threat of the 'Gems.' Magical built Bio-weapons, who grew a sense of self and rebelled against humanity, bringing them to a nearly hundred year war.

"Shit, not now!" Steven Quartz Universe groaned. He turned to where the roar was coming from...Seeing a ten-foot humanoid monster walking across the flames and broken bloody streets, not noticing him. 

As a member of the Hallowed Courts of Exalted Knights and a Captain at that, engaging with the enemy, with the Gems, was his first responsibility and his initial response.Usually right now he had a duty to follow and it was evac. 

Gather all the citizens they can and evacuate Sri Lanka for it was lost. It went as it was supposed to go. They saved all they could and all the living citizens were moved from Sri Lanka. Yet, here he was still searching, not for a citizen...But for his fellow Knight.

"MAHESWARAN!!" Steven yelled through the pink gloved hands hoping to get a response of any kind. Nothing..

**GGGRRTOAH!** 

Steven glared as he saw the Gem from before charge at him "Tsch! No time for you!" The pink clothed knight yelled as he charged forward. He dodged the piercing strike towards his skull, His 'PEACE' belt buckle jiggling as he moved. 

Watching the trunk size arm plant itself in the broken ground, Steven leapt and ran up to the monster's face, summoning a sharp pink shield with a white flash, swinging horizontally lopping off its head. 

Steven didn’t even have a moment, before another monster howling was heard from the east. This time though it was followed by the loud thump of something falling 

"CONNIE!?" He yelled as he leaped off the corpse and took off in that direction. Evidence an ongoing battle revealed itself the closer he got. The sounds of a sword clashing against something, the thickness of magic in the air.

" _ Breath of ASURA!" _

Steven turned on his heel heading right, down an alley way towards the call of the attack.

Her attack.

Even from thirty meters away, he saw and felt her attack. A gray and red colored wind tunnel, capable of slashing and razing everything it touched with its heat and force. He had seen her wipe out multiple gears simultaneously with that move. Hell, he'd been on the receiving end of that move more than once. He knew exactly how deadly and destructive it could be. 

So for her to use it, at full force, without any gears in sight, sent dread throughout his body. 

The rain began to fall.

"Who the hell is she fighting?" The sinking feeling in his heart caused him to run faster towards the battle to assist his fellow Captain. Summoning another, body sized shield, he barreled his way through any and all obstacles. He refused to let anything take her away.

The court couldn't function with her lost.

"Aaaahg!" With a roar Steven, broke through a wall brick wall the force of dynamite landing onto the battlefield.

And falling to his knees.

"No.."

There she was..in her Exalted Knight uniform. Azure short elbow-length cape, pants, and robe with a black cross-like cloth piece trimmed with red, golden buttons covering their lower chest and reaching their knees. Azure fingerless gloves and matching boots. Her plate belt buckle with the word 'Valor' engraved on it. Usually so bright, now stained with grime, dust and blood

As she stood there, crucified on a makeshift cross of rubble and metal.

Her blade through her stomach, pipes through palms and knees, pipe bent around her neck forcing her to look forward as blood ran for her lips.

Steven crumpled forward, quivering, tears running as he pounded his fist to the ground over and over again, Cratering it as the sobs came like thunder. 

"You'll wake... the dead, Universe."

A weak coughing joke caught his attention as he looked up, seeing a fragile but living gaze from the woman. Her black eyes fighting for focus as her lids raised and dropped. He wasted no time running to her side.

"HHHMMMAGH!" She grimaced as he pulled the blade out of her. She breathed slowly enjoying the fact that she could feel the searing heat of pain, even more so when she felt it receded due to Steven's healing magic.

"Thought, I'd never be grateful for you to spit on me." 

Steven ignored her jest as he grabbed on the pipes lodged in her knees, turning to her. "This Is gonna hurt."

"Yet, you don’t sound apolo-GGGEAH!" She roared in agony as he pulled the pipes free, easily tossing them away. She held her head up as possible as he reached for the pipe holding her throat and tossed that away giving her head movement and allowing more oxygen. 

"FFFUCKAGH!" She teared as he removed the pipes from her palms, causing her to collapse into his arms, no longer being able to sustain her own weight.

He felt her blood run over his clothes. He could see that her eyes were glassy, far away from here,her body rapidly losing her natural brown tone and temperature...The eerie stillness of her chest...She wasn't breathing..She was going into shock..

He had no time, conjuring up some magic, he took his lips upon hers slipping his saliva into her. It took a bit but he heard the squirming of flesh as the external damage was healed. The heat of her body returned as did the color of her skin and the light in her eyes revived. 

"HUAAAH!" She gasped deeply, pushing him away, feeling her lungs expand and constrict as oxygen ran through her respiratory system. " Ohhh, shit!" She dropped to her knees gasping her still beating heart. "Oh I'm alive!..Exalted hell, I'm alive.." She chuckled, as she laid her head to the ground wiping her eyes of tears.

Steven watched his fellow Captain for a moment, before contacting their base for a dropship to pick them up. Before sitting down on a pile of rubble himself letting the tension run off him. 

His mind swam with questions of who was it that targeted her? The why was obvious, everyone knew the name Connie Maheswaran; decorated hero of the war. At 19, she was the youngest Captain in the Hallowed Courts and fastest to gain the title, joining the courts at 15 and obtaining the rank at 16. There even talks about her becoming the next commander and for good reason. 

Connie Maheswaran is a genius in combat and hardwork. Magical warfare, martial arts,  swordsmanship, Connie’s unrivaled by many within the courts and looked upon as an example to follow in that aspect. Popular due to her intelligence and blunt forthcoming approach with her fellow Knights, regardless of rank. She's popular with civilians as well thanks to her down to earth attitude. 

She had defeated more Gems, rescued more people and had led more successful missions than anyone in her age group. Always the first one on and last one off the battlefield. She was naturally heroic. 

The people saw her as their embodiment of valor. 

"And she damn well is." He said to himself, His sight on the young woman who was now laughing within the storm laying back with her sword held high. Happy to be alive. 

Just a girl enjoying the rain on her face.

"Gotta protect that." He grinned gently as he ran a hand through his head. Looking up as the shadow of a dropship loomed over as it passed by, landing a few meters away. He sighed as he stood up,stretching his body, with his eyes close.

*chu!* "Thank you."

Opening his eyes to the feathery and chap lips of Connie leaving an affection heat on his whiskered cheek. He turned to see her already walking by him, in the direction of the dropship. 

"Let's go, Steven." She said nonchalantly her sword on her shoulder as she climbed over a small pile of rubble, her long black hair; dirty damp, and messy, sticking to her face as she did. He shortly followed after her with a simple thought. 

Sri Lanka was lost to the Gems, but humanity's Valor was still alive, as long as that remained true. They could still win this war.


End file.
